


Brushing his Bimbo Boner

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Shitposting Hell, Tomsworld - Fuck You
Genre: Corrupt Tom wants Matt's ass, Hair Brushing, It's a Karamatsu hairbrush, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Matt can't get turned on by his hentai so he tries something else.Edit 1: Holy shit I just realized I put this on Non-Con. That was completely by accident! But, I'm keeping it there anyway.





	Brushing his Bimbo Boner

Matt scrolled through many tabs of hentai. Honestly, this fucking sucks, he needed to feel good, and quickly. The hentai wasn’t doing shit for him. He grunts furiously as his head hits his lavender pillow.

 

Fuck.

 

His hair is all tangled up, there’s a pencil stuck up there.

 

Wait.

 

This is perfect.

 

He hides his hairbrushes in a special box. Matt took it out, taking out the blue one. It was shiny peppered with glitter and it smelled like pineapples. Damn, the hairbrush looked so fucking hot.

 

Matt was already getting hard just by holding the brush. He whispers curses to himself as he used one hand to use the hairbrush and the other to rub the big tent in his pants.

 

“Fuck,” He moaned softly, looking at the brush in his hands.

 

And he brushed again. And again. Rubbing himself in rhythm with the untangling of his hair, to a point in where he stopped brushing himself and started hitting himself with the brush.

 

Loud whines escaped him as he hits himself harder.

 

The ginger started to take off his pants and boxers.

 

Hell yes.

 

Better than hentai.

 

He grabs his cock and jerks it violently, loving the pain he’s inflicting on himself. Coating his fingers with saliva, he fucking thrusts them in his GODDAMN asshole, hissing in some fucked up way.

 

There, Matt tries to build a rhythm, and when he did, it was fucking amazing. The bed sheets and brush was covered with the sticky white substance.

 

…

 

He lays down on his bed, pulling up the covers.

 

Corrupt Tom was watching everything through the small creak of the door. His pointed tail swished side to side with arousal, red and yellow eyes in shapes of hearts as he watched. Now that Matt had his problem solved, Corrupt Tom had his own boner to take care of.


End file.
